The Beach with the Pink Sky
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Peeta and Katniss sit side by side facing opposite directions scanning for attacks. When Peeta kisses her, it builds something deep inside of her and she lets go.


A/N: This is my first story for The Hunger Games. I just finished reading book 2 and I was appalled when their kiss was interrupted on the beach. This is my interpretation as to what would have happened if they were not broken apart. I hope I have stayed true to the characters as much as possible.

Also, this may not be the right place for it, but if you read any of my other stories, fear not, I have not abandoned them. I have simply been working too hard and have had several computer malfucktions (yes that was deliberate) that I don t want much to do with technology at the moment.

Without further banter, I give you:

****

The Beach with the Pink Sky

Peeta kisses me deeply and the feeling I get from this kiss I had only once before with him. My stomach is in knots. I only hava a day at most to live. Peeta seems to be thinking the same thing. The kiss deepens into something more, urgent almost. Soon we are facing one another, oblivious to the potential threats around us. The moon high in the sky, the waves crashing a short distance away, the other victors mere feet away. His hands find their way to my face holding me in place, controlling my motions. My hands seem to take on a mind of their own and slowly creep down to his waist, drawing lazy circles around his hips.

He seems to take it as an invitation and starts to press forward in the kiss. Finally getting the hint I slowly lower myself onto my back, Peeta coming to rest on top of me, still kissing me like I was his last breath. He pulls away and there are tears in his eyes, It's only when he reaches a finger to my cheek and draws it away with a shining wetness do I realize I am crying too.

Katniss, you are my everything. I cannot go on without you, just like you cannot go on without me. But you have to be brave, strong and get through this no matter what happens. You have a piece of me growing inside of you, but if you die I have nothing. Do you understand?

All I can do is nod my head, the tears falling earnestly now. He kisses me again and pulles away just enough to speak, Make love to me Kat. Right here under the moonlight; a final wish.

I suck air into my lungs and stare at him like a fish out of water. Quickly he covers his lips with mine. How can he do this to me, here and now? Ruin our ruse of two madly in love teens with a baby on the way. I m a virgin and pretty sure he is too, but it s obvious to the outside world we re not. How could we with a baby on the way?

He finally pulls back and looks down at me, desperation in his eyes. Please All I can do is nod my head.

In no time we're both naked with what little clothing we had. Peeta is stretched out beside me, taking his time caressing my moonlit flesh, careful to avoid touching my intimate areas. I can feel something silky and hard rubbing against me on my left leg. I run my right hand along his chest, to his hip; I feel him shudder at my touch. Daringly my hand follows his hip across his stomach. I encounter coarse hair and I suddenly realize that he has stopped breathing and kissing me. I open my eyes to see him staring at me in wonderment. I take the last few inches and come in contact with his penis; my hand closes around it and I give it an experimental tug.

His mouth drops open and his eyes seem to glaze over. He takes a sharp intake of breath and his eyes close once more; a strangled cry escaped his lips. He reopens his eyes and the pupils have dilated drastically. Instantaneously his hand goes to the vee of my thighs and rubs.

No doubt the people of the Capitol are seeing this. Sure they re probably not advertising anything below the waist, but everything else they are without a problem. In the back of my mind I come to the conclusion that I am about to lose my virginity on live television, with my mother, sister and potentially Gale watching. Not to mention the enitre whole of Panem.

My mind comes back to me when I feel Peeta inserting a finger into me as his thumb rubs circles along my bud. He starts withdrawing his finger and then thrusts in again. Soon my hips are moving on their own accord in time with his thrusts. I feel my skin flushing and I finally look into his eyes and see he is red as well. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and I look towards it. It takes a moment to register what I am seeing, but what I see makes me blush even more.

Peeta sits there, one hand between my legs, building a delicious pressure I have never felt before; his other hand is wrapped around his silken penis, manipulating it with sure strokes. My breath catches and his hand seems to pick up pace between my legs and his. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I feel my insides beginning to clench down on his fingers. His eyes go wide, I know then he can feel it. Without any warning, both his hands stop their ministrations and he is atop me, kissing me hungrily. I feel his hips shifting against mine and his penis rubs over my center, over and over again. My hips join in with his and we we re soon grinding out our need.

Pulling away from the kiss he rises up a little on his forearms and looks down at me. One of his arms disappears and I feel his hand brush my center, and then bring his penis down to my entrance. He shifts his hips forward a little and I feel the tip of him enter me, stretching me. My mouth opens and my eyes connect with his.

I love you Katniss

In that moment all doubt of my feelings for Peeta goes out the arena. My stomach makes a flip flop at his words and my breath catches; tears welling up in my eyes. I do love him. I love him very much. When I speak, I know my words register with him as being true.

Make love to me Peeta

A single tear escapes his eye and he leans back down to kiss me. With one swift motion he enters me; my scream of pain is hidden by the kiss and an all too perfect crash of a wave. We stay joined together for a long while, the kiss having been broken. We lay ear to ear, his breathing ragged, mine hitches at the pain. Soon it dulls and I move my hips, signaling my readiness. He lets out a moan and raises himself up on his hands. Slowly, he pulles out and his face fills with awe at the sensations. He drives back in smoothly. He repeas this for quite sometime. The pain between my legs lessens and I start to raise my hips to meet his thrusts.

Soon he is driving into me, still raised above me. My hands caress his cheeks, lips, hair down the slopes of his shoulders and back to his buttocks. I grip him and pull him to me, something inside me is telling me I need more. I am lying with my legs bent and brought up to my sides, like a frog and both my hands are on his hips, guiding his motions as drives into me.

I looked between our bodies at our joining and my insides clenched down on him, making a loud moan escape his lips. Still I relentlessly pulled him into me; the pressure mounting between my legs. I reached down and started to flick myself and a moan that matches his own bubbles up from my mouth. I abandon his waist and lay fully on my back, my one hand still rubbing, the other caressing my breast.

So beautiful I looked up into the glazed eyes of Peeta as his rhythm starts to falter. He is making sharp thrusts, followed by longer ones; ones where he drives so deep into me only to withdraw almost fully, followed by deep ones where he presses and holds inside of me, my body contracts around him.

Then on one particularly hard thrust, my fingers find a good rhythm and my world explodes. I suck in a mouthful of air and hold it, my back lifts from the ground with the force of the waves that wrack my body and I shudder. My insides begin to contract and the most delicious feeling rolls from my stomach up to my head, down to my toes and a sound I have never made before comes from my mouth. I hold on to Peeta until the feeling subsides and I can breath again.

Coming to I notice that Peeta is still above me. I go to question what he is doing when he starts to slam into me without any inhibitions. He s gone feral. His body surges with need as he slams in and out of me striving for the greatest pleasure one can receive. His body begins to loose its tempo again and suddenly I feel him swell within me and all I can think of is that I want his child to really be growing inside me and this is the moment for it. He pushes one last time into me and holds still. I can feel his penis begin to twitch deep inside me and then it s gone. Peeta pulls out of me and releases his seed on my vagina and the sand below us. He thrusts up one last time and his penis brushes over my bud and another long, powerful spurt comes from his tip and lands in a line between my breasts and belly.

He is shaking above me and struggling to breathe; the tremors of his release still coursing through his body. He collapses on top of me and kisses me lazily. I look into his blue eyes and he is open like a book. I can see that he wants nothing more than to really marry me and have kids, that he truly does love me. I can also see that he wanted nothing more than to release his seed inside of me, but if he died he did not want to burden me with a child without a father.

It s I who meet him for a kiss, entwining my fingers in his hair and hold him to me. I pour my soul and every fiber of my being into the kiss, letting him know that I choose him, even above Gale. We break off from the kiss and curl up together. I feel him kiss me on the nape of my neck and inhale deeply, sighing off into sleep, which I soon follow.

Some time later a cannon goes off and I sit upright with a start. I look down to where Peeta fell asleep beside me and he is no longer there. The sky is turning a rosy shade as I scan my surroundings, but nowhere I look do I see Peeta. 


End file.
